A week b4 Christmas
by Sakura-Uchia13
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village a week before Christmas after being gone for three years. But what’s his punishment? Having to stay at Sakura’s house. What’s the big deal? OH YEAH! It’s that time of the month for Sakura! Watch out dear Sasukekun Sakura’s
1. Chapter 1 Coming home

Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village a week before Christmas after being gone for three years. But what's his punishment? Having to stay at Sakura's house. What's the big deal? OH YEAH! It's that time of the month for Sakura!! Watch out dear Sasuke-kun Sakura's loaded with mood swings!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Coming back home- 

A sixteen-year-old Sasuke walked up to the gates of his old home. He finally killed his brother. And as for Ochimaru, he was no more of this world cause Sasuke killed him too.

Life was going pretty good for him now…or that's what he thought…

Tsunade sat in her office looking at her calendar about to start counting the days before Christmas. She knew Shizune would buy her a bottle of Sake. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said with out even looking up from her calendar.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. HA! One more week before Christmas!" She sounded like a little exited six year old.

"Lord Hokage"

Tsunade knew that cold voice. Any one who knew the young Uchia would always remember that voice.

"Sasuke. What brings you back after being gone so long?" She had her fingers entwined together as her elbows rested on her desk. She tried to look un-exited but her voice sounded surprised.

"…I'm back…." Sasuke stood there with no emotions on his face, but in the inside he was nervous. He looked at her then looked to the ground.

"Sasuke, you have committed a crime of betraying the village. But well now seeing as you're too young to be charged as an adult I cannot sentence you to death. But there is still a punishment."

Sasuke looked up with a glint of relief in his eyes. Then it was gone his eyes looked dull and cold like before.

"…What's my punishment?" Sasuke asked.

"You have to stay with my apprentice for one week up until Christmas. Understood?" She looked at Sasuke with a small smile on her lips.

Sasuke looked confused. "Who's you're apprentice?" Tsunade's smile grew. "She is a certain cherry blossom"

"Sakura" Sasuke managed to say.

Before he could say anything else the door slammed open reveling a pissed Sakura.

"Tsunade I can't work today because- WTF? Who's that? --SASUKE?" Sakura looked at her old teammate her crush wait scratch that her "fist love" in disbelief.

She looked at how much he had changed. He still had the same hair style but his hair was longer and his face lost that boyish look he now looked more mature…older… more handsome and dead HOT. He wore a black and white shirt with fish net around his arms that went a little past his elbows. His pants where black with a few small rips here and there from kunies and shurikens.

Now Sasuke looked at Sakura. She still had her shoulder length hair. Her shirt was a dark red with little black cherry blossoms on the side and her shirt stuck to her perfect curves. And her pants where black with slits on the sides. She had her curves in all the right places. Her face was beautiful. She was beautiful.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Wondering what to do.

SO How was that? Well let me know if I should continue. After you read this move ur mouse to the little button that says "Review" ok. SEE YA


	2. Chapter 2 The santa

Oh yeah seeing as it's close to Christmas there's snow. So imagine the village with snow k. READ AND REVIEW!

I WARN YOU THERES GOING TO BE TOUGH LAUNGUGE IN THIS CHAPTER!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade I can't work today because- WTF? Who's that? --SASUKE?" Sakura looked at her old teammate her crush wait scratch that her "fist love" in disbelief.

**-Day one**

Seeing as neither Sakura nor Sasuke where going to talk Tsunade decided to talk.

She cleared her throat. "Sakura. Sasuke is back and he has punishment"

Sakura broke the staring contest between her and Sasuke. "What kind of punishment?"

Sakura said it with no worry.

"I asked the same thing" Sasuke sat down in a chair.

"Sakura…His punishment is to…stay with my dear apprentice" Tsunade said with NO smile on her face or she knew her apprentice would kill her. Well technically she was going to any ways. Right? (LOL XD)

"NANI?" (What) Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as if she just came from mars or something.

"_Does Sakura hate me? _Sasuke asked himself.

"I said the Uchiha well be staying with you, only tell Christmas. Understood." The last part was more of a command then a question.

You could see the steam coming from Sakura's ears. This was not a good time to be giving Sakura orders but she had to follow them.

"...Fine" And with that Sakura grabbed her coat and hat then went and grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the office. (Oh yeah I forgot to say Sasuke had his jacket on the whole time)

Soon as Sakura and Sasuke where gone Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why only tell Christmas?" Kakashi asked has he kept his eyes glued to his book.

"Aw, Kakashi you know so much yet so little about women." Tsunade said as she looked down on her calendar, which had "WATCH OUT FOR SAKURA!" Right on 18th of December.

Kakashi had an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. "I well never understand women"

Tsunade gave a small laugh. "I fell sorry for Sasuke now"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon as Sakura and Sasuke where out of the building Sakura let go of his hand. Sasuke had to admit to himself…he really didn't want her to let go.

"So, Sasuke. I heard you finally killed Itachi" Sakura said in a casual way.

"Aa" He stated plainly. (**A.N-**GOD THESE TOO ARE TALKING AS IF THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT THE FREAKIN WEATHER!)

"Sasuke I have some shopping to do, what are you going to do?" Sasuke looked around and saw that a LOT of guys where giving Sakura wanting looks.

"I'll come," He said as he fastened his pace.

"Ow…" Sakura said out loud but it was suppose to be more to her self.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"I just have a um…" _INNER SAKURA: COME ON! THINK OF SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM YOU HAVE CRAMPS!!" _

"I HAVE A SMALL STOMACHE-ACHE!" Sakura yelled in a rude way…She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. (HAHA! Mood swings man mood swings!"

"...Okay" o.o "So Sakura what are you going to buy anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"OH YEAH! I'm going to buy Ino a hair burette and Naruto a life supplies of ramen and Shikamaru a vest and Teneten some new nice chopsticks for her buns and Choji a big bag of chips and Lee's going to get a jacket…and its going to be dark green and Shino a nice ant house for his bugs and Kiba a chew toy, him and Akamaru can share. I'll get Hinata a new kimono seeing as she always wares that big jacket. And I'll get Neji a head band with a cute little snow flake." Sakura giggled at the thought of Neji warring such a thing.

Sasuke just stared at how her mood changed. First she was all pissed then she was smiling and giggling. (o.o weird?)

Sakura stopped her giggling and looked at Sasuke they where just standing on the path to the store.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"HEY SASUKE! LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S SANATA!" Sakura said and pointed to a figure sitting on a big red chair. Sasuke looked closer it was an old scary looking Santa. Odd there was no kids around…Probably still at the academy or something.

"Sasuke…um, do you want to go and get a picture taken? Well you see there's probably going to be a big bunch of kids here later…" She said in a shy way.

"No thanks" he said and walked to a near by store to go and by his number one addiction.

One word.

"_Tomato". _

"Fine then…I guess I'll go and get a picture done…all by myself," She said very slowly.

She walked up to the Santa and sat on his lap. And looked at the camera then she felt something…

Sasuke was just about to grab a bag of tomatoes when he heard a LOUD scream, thus making him drop all his precious tomatos. He ran out of the store to see a PISSED of Sakura and a beaten up Santa and a scared photographer.

"FUCKIN SANTA! DON'T YOU **EVER** TOUCH MY BREAST AGAIN! Or I swear that **I'll even** **SHOVE THE NORTH POLE UP YOU'RE ASS**!"

Sasuke had to restrain the pissed Sakura from murdering the perverted Santa. If Sakura hadn't beat the shit out of the poor guy he would of did some damage himself…but the poor old cope had already been to hell and back.

**-------------------------------- A little later that day------------------------------------**

Sakura and Sasuke walked to her apartment. **Cough** yes HER apartment.

"Sasuke…How do you think things would have been if your brother never did what he did?" She said her eyes downcast. As she held a bag of groceries and Sasuke held two other bags.

"I really don't know…I guess maybe I would have had a normal life," He said as he stopped and didn't glance at her just looked up to the sky to see the sun setting. But in his mind he was saying many other things.

"Oh…"

---------------------------------

They stood in front of the door to Sakura's apartment. Sakura reached into her winter jacket to grab her keys. She pushed her keys into the door then twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, which the scent of cinnamon came washing over them.

"Sasuke. Are you just going to stand outside of the door all night?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her nice pink plump lips.

Sasuke walked into the apartment and looked at the small living room. It was colored a bright yellow with the ceiling painted plain white.

He examined the photos on the walls and shelves. He came across a picture of Sakura and Ino when they where smaller then he saw one that looked like it was been taken just recently.

He spotted the picture of team seven when they fist started. Then he came across a picture of Sakura and her mother. They looked alike. The same pink hair and the same alive eyes and beautiful faces.

Sasuke start thinking that he hasn't even seen her mom in the apartment yet.

Then Sakura came walking out of her room holding a blanket and a pillow.

"Here you go, I have an extra room" she sat on the couch she looked like she was in pain or something.

"Sakura…are you sick or something?" Sasuke looked away from the pictures and stared right at her.

"_What? How did he know my I'm…Not felling good? He didn't even look at me" She_ thought to herself.

"I'm fine! I just need to sleep for a while! That's all! SO STOP ASKING ME!" She got off the couch. "The room you well be sleeping in is the one on the left of the hallway."

And then she walked through the hallway and went into her room. A.k.a her mom's old room.

Sasuke grabbed the blanket and pillow and went into the room he was told to sleep in but he noticed something. It smelt a lot like Sakura in this room. Then he realized he was in her old room. He went and laid down and fell asleep inhaling her scent.

Sakura tossed and turned not able to block out the pain of her…Cramps. So that night she didn't get much sleep.

OMG! I'M FINALLY DONE! I guess I'll go and try to write a chap for my other story Cancer. REVIEW PLZ!!


	3. Chapter 3 MORE SHOPPING?

MWHAHAHAH! Perverted Santa! XD jk

**-Day two**

Sakura woke up on the wrong side of the bed if you get what I mean. She didn't get much sleep she felt like her eyes weren't even open and she also felt the need to kill someone! And who was that someone? Oh you just keep reading to find out…(A/N-mwhaha)

"_Hm, Something isn't right…I can't put my finger on it…Where am I? What's the date? I'm tired" _Sakura's brain worked really slow in the morning. She forgot all about yesterday's events. _"Oh yeah I remember now, where at home. The date is December the 19th. Hm and Sasuke has to stay here. That's all." _Sakura brain was working more.

"OMFG! I FORGOT SASUKE IS HERE! AHHHH" She screamed.

She didn't scream to loud- NOT! She screamed so damn loud the people with in 5-mile radios could hear her! At 5:oo o'clock in the FREAKIN MORNING!

Sasuke wasn't a morning person anymore. So what happens when you get a not-a-morning-person to wake up at five o'clock Let's just sat it isn't pretty.

Sasuke came bursting through the door with a bucket of water. "YES I AM HERE SAKURA! AND ITS ALSO 5:00 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!" And then he poured all the water over Sakura.

**TwitchTwitch **

"Sasuke" she said with venom. "I'm gonna count to five no wait make it four seconds and you better get THE FUCK out of my room before I make you look like that Santa!"

She yelled. ONE! TWO! THREE!

In Sasuke's whole avenging life he has never been scared of Sakura. But now he felt like a scared six year again. He slowly VERY slooowwwllllyyy turned around and RAN OUT OF THE ROOM!

"That's right you better run! AND WHERE DID YOU GET THE BUCKET? Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke ran all the way to his room and looked to see if the door had lock on it. IT DID! THE GODS LOVED HIM! He quickly locked the door and sat on the bed and just stared at the door.

"_WHAT THE FUCK? I CAN KILL THE MOST WANTED MISSING NINS BUT I RUN AWAY FROM A PISSED OF LITTLE GIRL?" _Sasuke thought. He then got out of his sleeping close and put on a dark gray shirt and a pair of black pants.

"I guess I should go see the Dobe" And then he finally walked out of the room. 

He walked back to Sakura's room and knocked.

"Come in"

Sasuke opened the door. And saw Sakura dressed in a light pink dress smiling at him.

"Wtf is wrong? First she wants to kill me then she wants to ware dresses…some things wrong" Sasuke looked around the room to see if there was anyone there who tried some kind of jutsu on her. But to his surprise there was no sign of chakra.

"Sakura I'm going to go find Naruto are you going to come?" he asked still holding the doorknob.

"YEAH!" She said like a little girl about to see the tooth fairy.

o.o

"…Alright, where would he be?" Sasuke asked. Sakura fell in anime style.

"I'll show you." She walked out of her room well Sasuke followed. They walked out of the apartment and walked through streets and took turns left and right. Tell they finally came to "**Ichiraku Ramen Bar"**

"thanx for coming with me here Hinata. Nobody else would come Kakashi is on a misson and I really don't know about Sakura, come to think of it I havn't seen or talked to her. I heard the Uchiha is back now…" Naruto trailed off.

"That's what I heard to" Hinata said, (A.N- HA! THERE WAS NO STUTTERING!)

"haha stupid me…I should of dragged him back before then I wouldn't have to bet him later" Naruto said has he scratched his head.

Hinata giggled.

"What do you mean beat me?" a very familure voice asked from behind Naruto.

Naruto shiverd then he turned around and puched Sasuke right in the face.

"that's what I mean" Naruto got up and held him by his collar and punched him one more time.

"Naruto! Stop!" Hinata yeld.

"…" Naruto stood by Sasuke's body.

"No…He has every right to do it." Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura. "and so does she" Sakura looked at him.

Naruto looked over to Sakura and he looked at Sakura giving a look that asked can-I do- it-again? But Sakura looked down. Which ment no.

So Naruto held out his hand for Sasuke to take it. Sasuke reached out and shook it.

Then Naruto wispered in Sasuke's ear. "If you hurt her again I'll brake every bone in you're body wait no I'll even kill you if I have to" Then Naruto looked as Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke smiled back. "I won't" Sasuke said.

Sakura and Hinata stood there wondering what they where talking about.

"Um, Should we go over there?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah" Sakura answered back and they both walked towards them. They all sat down and ate their noodles and talked about everything. During the meal it was a little hard to eat because Naruto really didn't say much to Sasuke…It was going to take time for him to do that. And Sasuke understood that.

"So I guess I gotta go do some more Christmas shopping! See ya Naruto and Hinata"

"See you Sakura" Hinata said waving.

"See you Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Teme" Naruto said and walked off with Hinata.

When Sasuke heard Naruto say Teme Sasuke felt a little better inside, too tell you the truth Sasuke missed that nickname. He missed Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi and everyone else. He missed home.

"Sakura…Why do you have to do more shopping?" Sasuke asked as he looked straight ahead.

"Because I got to buy decorations and wrapping paper and a lot of other things," She said as she smiled.

Sasuke really didn't know much about Christmas…He forgot what Christmas was. After all three years training and killing does that to you.

"Sakura"

"What?"

"What's…Christmas?" He asked a little embarrassed that he asked such a thing.

"You really don't know what it is?" Sakura asked.

"Just forget I asked" Sasuke walked faster. Sakura had to run to catch up to him.

"Well it's a time to be full of joy and give the people who are special to you a present. And if you are someone's special someone you get a present. And theirs always pretty lights and a Christmas tree and you spend time with friends and family…" Sakura explained.

"Family…" Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke…even if you don't have family…you still have friends…and you have me" She said and looked up to him and smiled.

"Arigato Sakura"

Sakura stopped in her tracks a big bunch of hold memories came into her mind.

"…Sakura?" Sasuke walked straight up to her.

"Sasuke…"

Then **slap** Sasuke's head was slightly turned the other way.

"I-I don't know why I just did that…I'm sorry Sasuke," she said with her eyes downcast.

Sasuke felt his face where he had been slapped he could fell pain on his cheek, and then he looked at Sakura.

"You had a reason to do that…" Sasuke looked at Sakura with regret in his eyes.

"Sakura…I should be the one sorry… I shouldn't of left you there on that bench like that…and I'm sorry that I had to knock you out,"

"Sasuke…" that's all Sakura could say.

"I think we should get going" And then Sasuke turned around and started walking.

"Aa" and she walked beside Sasuke to the store.

For most of the day Sakura and Sasuke where buying this and that.

**-During the shopping**

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing holding a bra?" o.o

"I-uh its not what you think!" Sasuke stuttered. "Great now I sound like Hinata"

"Oh and what is it then?" Sakura asked enjoying every moment of this.

"You see I was buying something and the bra must have got stuck on my jacket and then I pulled it off and then you came along." Sasuke explained rally fast.

"Uh-huh and what where you buying?" Sakura asked with a smirk. She really was torturing Sasuke right now.

"I was buying…I was buying Kakashi something" He said as he looked the other way avoiding eye contact.

"Oh what where you buying?" Sakura asked.

"I was buying a book," Sasuke answered.

A big anime sweat drop appeared on her head.

"…A book? NANI?" Sakura said shocked cause she knew exactly what kind of book.

Sasuke held out NOT ONE BUT TWO "Icha Icha Paradise" books. Ok now the biggest anime sweat drop in anime history appeared on the back of Sakura's head.

o.o

"Uh, Sasuke why is there two of them?"

"…" Sasuke didn't answer.

**PUNCH**

Sasuke lay on the floor. As Sakura walked away grumbling something about. "Dirty perverted boys and a perverted Santa and stupid perverted books"

**-After shopping**

"Sasuke what would you like for supper?" She asked as she held like 200 bags in her hands while Sasuke held a thousand. (A.N- LOL XD OMG)

"Anything" He said as he struggled to hold all the heavy stuff that the bags contained.

"I know!" she yelled with a sparkle in her eyes.

**-Suppertime**

Sasuke sat at the small table in the kitchen as Sakura cooked something. Then she came and gave a nice hot bowl of tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich to him.

"Here you go Sasuke. EAT UP!" she smiled and sat down and started to blow on her soup and then ate it. She was half way done her bowl when she looked up to see Sasuke already done his tomato soup.

"Y-you're already done?" She asked in disbelief.

"…Yeah" he said.

"Would you like more?" She asked.

"Sure" and then he walked and got some more. A lot more.

Sweat drop

"You really like tomatoes don't you" Sakura giggled.

"Hn" was his reply has he tried not to devour the poor tomato soup.

**-After supper**

Sasuke was using the washroom. So she walked to her cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of pills and took two of them.

"This should help me sleep tonight" Sakura smiled to herself unaware of Sasuke watching her from the living room.

"What are those?" Sasuke tried to look at the bottle for any label but didn't see one.

"Oh theses?" Sakura pointed to the small bottle.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"This is a little something Tsunade taught me to make. They're like pain killers but they work way better," She then put them in her cabinet and stretched.

"Well I'm going to go bed now, se you in the morning Sasuke" She walked up to him and gave him a small hug and went to her room. Soon as Sakura closed her door Sasuke said a small goodnight.

---------------------------------0--------------------0----------------------0------------------------

Ok I tried to get some funny stuff in there and some soft moments. READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 18? the sake? what?

OK! I SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED!! BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!!! **Jumps with joy** REMEMBER, "READ AN REVIEW"

-----0-0--------------------------0-0--------------------------------0-0---------------------

"Well I'm going to go bed now, se you in the morning Sasuke" She walked up to him and gave him a small hug and went to her room. Soon as Sakura closed her door Sasuke said a small goodnight.

0---0------------------------------0------------------------0-----------------------------0---0

**-Day three **

Sakura woke up in a good mood, and hopefully it would stay like that.

Sakura opened her eyes and stretched and looked at her little clock on her dresser next to her bed, amazing it **wasn't **5 o'clock in the morning.

In the other room down the hall a young man named Sasuke woke up. _"Ok brain where are we? **AND WHY AM I COVERD IN A PINK BLANKET? **I swear when I went to bed last night I was using a dark blue one…" _Sasuke thought to himself as he had a vain in the back of his head then he uncovered himself from the brightly colored pink blanket.

He then went and walked to his or Sakura's EX closet and opened to look at some new bought cloths and grabbed a black shirt with blue lining along the arms and at the bottom of the shirt. He also grabbed a dark blue colored pants.

He walked through the hallway but he smelled something good. It smelt like…he wasn't sure what it smelt like.

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she flipped over something flat and round.

Sasuke didn't say anything he merely nodded his head as he sat down. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a smile on her face.

--5 minutes later

"Here ya go Sasuke" Sakura put a plate in front of Sasuke, the plate had a couple of those round flat things on it.

o.o

Sasuke looked at them as if they where tomatoes. "Sasuke? Sakura asked she saw the last Uchiha swallow the poor pancakes down in one bite.

**Sweat drop**

"…Sorry…Training with Orochimaru can do that …You see he wouldn't let me eat anything that was to sweet…It didn't really matter to me because I really don't like sweets but well…my mother always use to make me pancakes" Sasuke said as he looked down at the plate.

"Sasuke…If you like we could have pancakes tomorrow too," She said and looked at Sasuke with a little smile.

"…Ok…" He looked at Sakura with a small smile, OK THE SMILE WAS SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNEFYING GLASS TO SEE IT. But then the smile faded into a smirk.

"If I say thank you again you're not gonna slap me are you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed "No" She said as her blushed faded a little more. "Sakura…I woke up covered in a different blanket last night." Sasuke said as he looked at her with an amusing look on his face.

"I-I was walking to the bath room and I walked by you're room and I saw you covered in that little thin blanket so I got a thinker one for you…" She said as she looked at her pancakes and then start cutting them.

"I see"

"So anyways…Sasuke I need to go and get a tree today are you going to come?" She said as she put a piece of a pancake in her mouth.

"No…I need to do something" then he got up and walked to the door. Sakura just looked at Sasuke with an emotionless expression.

"Arigato" with that said he opened the door and left. Sakura continued eating her pancake then she got up and walked to get her coat on and left to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Sakura walked down the streets wondering if she should get a fake tree or a real one. She really needed help. So she walked into a certain flower shop.

"INO PIG! I need some advice!" Sakura yelled as she walked through the door.

"WAIT BILL BOARD BROW!" Ino yelled back from the stalk room.

Sakura had her arms crosses as Ino came into the room.

"Ok forehead girl, Spill it I hear Sasuke-kun is back AND he has to stay at you're house…is this true?" Ino asked as she put some glass vases on a shelf.

"Yeah Sasuke has to stay at my house till Christmas…" She looked at her friend…Over the years Sakura and Ino where able to mend there broken friend ship plus Ino gave up on Sasuke and started going out with Shikamaru.

"So what's the problem then??? I thought you would be happy about this." Ino asked as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Well the problem is that I don't know if I should get a real tree or a fake one…" Sakura said as she sat down on a chair.

"Well A real one is nice because it smells grate! And it look pretty" Ino said as she sat down next to Sakura.

"You're right…Well thanks I gotta get going" Sakura said and walked towards the door and left.

Sasuke walked down the streets of his old clans grounds. He made a turn and entered his old home.

"Mom…dad…I'm home…" Sasuke whispered to himself.

Sasuke walked around and a lot of memories came back…but he hated the ones with Itachi.

Sasuke sat down and fell asleep.

-3 hours later

"What? Where am I?" Sasuke looked around. "Now I remember" He stood up and made his way to the door and took one last look and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I have to cut it down myself if I want it? Sakura asked as she glared at the girl who was the daughter of the person who grew the trees and sold them.

"I said you well have to cut it down your self" this girl had a really bad attitude.

"FINE THEN! Where's the axe at?" Sakura asked as a vain was showing on the back of her head.

"Its like right there" the girl pointed to an axe that layed on the ground.

Sakura walked over to it and grabbed the old rusty axe.

She walked up to the tree Sakura called "perfect" and start chopping away.

**Chop **

**Chop **

**Chop **

**Chop **

**Chop **

**Chop **

**Chop**

The tree finally fell. "HA! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she was happy with her self.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Sasuke walked back into Sakura's apartment and he noticed something big and green.

"SAKURA? Wtf is that?" o.o Sasuke asked as he looked at the tree.

Sweat drop

"This here is a Christmas tree DUH! Sakura said and continued putting ornaments on it.

"…Right" then he sat on the couch.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to help me?" She asked as she grabbed another ornament.

"Hn" he got up and grabbed one and put it on a tree branch. It took them a long time to find the star that was suppose to go on top but they found it which was only under the small coffee table.

-About an hour later

"So Sakura…Do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the tree.

Sakura fell anime style then she tried to get up.

"What?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him.

"Never mind…But I take that as a yes then" Sasuke asked as he started to glare at the poor pretty tree.

"…No…I don't…haha…I've never had a boyfriend before…" Sakura said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Really?" Sasuke asked he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really…why? Have you?" Sakura asked as she tried to look at him but his hair was in the way.

"Yes…" He said as he clenched his fists.

"W-what?" She asked as her heart was torn in two.

"Her name was…Kin" Sasuke said as he still avoided looking at her. Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes.

"What…How could you…after all this time…I waited for you…and she…" Sakura stood up on her feet right away and took a couple of steps backwards.

"I…I didn't know if I was ever going to come back here" Sasuke said as he finally looked up to her with regret in his voice.

Sakura ran out of the house **with out** her jacket or hats or gloves on. She was just in a skirt and her shirt. (A.N- don't worry she had her shoes one though)

"Sakura. WAIT!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to catch up to her but she was running to fast.

Sakura turned around and yelled "NO! THAT'S ALL I EVER DID WAS WAIT SASUKE!!" and then she turned around and took of running again

Sasuke didn't know if he should follow her anymore… He stood there thinking and thinking. He stood by a small bar.

"Hey you over the young man…how old are you?" A bat tender asked. Sasuke looked at the man and thought for a second.

"18" with that said Sasuke walked into the bar and ordered a cup of Sake.

-----------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED!

I KNOW THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT AND PROBABLY STUPID CHAP BUT I WELL MAKE THE NEXT ONE FUNNY! K WELL TELL NEXT TIME SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 5 The promise

OMG! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE HAD THIS DONE ALREADY! BUT YOU KNOW HOW CHRISTMAS IS! PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS BUSY! SO I'LL TRY AND WRITE THIS AS FAST AS I CAN!!

**-Day five**

Sakura woke up in a nice yellow room with of course lots of beautiful flowers everywhere.

"…Where…am…I?" Sakura asked herself out loud.

"HELLO FORHEAD GIRL! I see you're awake" Ino said as she walked into the room and put fresh flowers in the glass vase by the bed.

"Oh yeah now I remember" Sakura said as she looked at her blanket.

_**-Flash back**_

**Knock **

**Knock**

**Knock**

**KNOCK!!**

Sakura started to bang on the door.

"ITS ALMOST MID-NIGHT!" Ino yelled as she opened the door to see a teary eyed Sakura who was now flying at Ino then stood there crying on Ino's shoulder.

"S…Sakura? What happened?" Ino asked as she looked at her crying best friend.

"Sasuke…he…" Sakura said in between her sobbing.

"WHAT SAKURA? WHAT DID HE DO?" Ino yelled as she held Sakura by the shoulders.

"I just found out that he had a girlfriend in SOUND!" Sakura wailed as she flopped to the ground.

"H-he what?" Ino asked as she sat next to Sakura.

"He told me he had a girlfriend in sound…" Sakura said as she looked at her hands.

"WHY THAT TWO TIMING! WHEN I SEE HIM I'M GONNA!" Ino yelled as she stood up with her fists clenched. But then Sakura stood up and grabbed Ino's arm.

"Ino… how can he be two timing when me and him where never together…" Sakura said with her eyes downcast.

"I…didn't really think about that" Ino said has she sat on her couch then Sakura sat next to her.

"Sakura if you like you can sleep here tonight I have an extra small bed that we can put in my room or out here in the living room. It well be like when we where little kids when we use to have sleep overs…except you won't be laying by you're teddy bear **Mr. PINK" **Ino giggled at the last part. So did Sakura.

"Sure" Sakura smiled at Ino.

And that's how Sakura ended up in Ino's room on the floor on a soft small mattress.

**-End of flash back**

"So what would you like for breakfast?" Ino asked as she stood in front of Sakura.

"I Uh what ever you feel like Ino" Sakura smiled.

"Ok bill board brow what ever you say" Ino said as she walked out of the room to the kitchen and start cooking some…eggs? Sakura got up and changed then walked to the kitchen.

"Wow Ino pig you really do know how to cook" Sakura said as she sat down and waited for the food to be done.

**-5 to 10 minutes later **

"HERE YA GO!" Ino yelled as she put a plate full of food in front of Sakura.

"Wow…that was fast," Sakura, said as she start cutting her egg in half.

"Yup…so how's it taste?" Ino asked as she sat on the opposite side of Sakura.

**Chew**

**Chew**

**Chew**

**Chew**

**Chomp**

**Chomp**

**Chew**

"Mmmmm, Its pretty good!" Sakura said as she drank a cup of milk.

"REALLY?" Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah. OH SHOOT! I GOT TO GO AND SEE NARUTO!" Sakura said as she ran towards the door but then stopped.

"…Ino…Thanks" She smiled at ran out the door.

"…You're welcome" Ino whispered as she smiled and stared at the door.

------------------------------------------------- WITH SASUKE-

"SASUKE-TEME GET UP NOW! AND WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU DRUNK LAST NIGHT UH?" Naruto yelled at a now **HUNG-OVER** Sasuke.

"SHUT UP! MY FUCKIN HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a pillow at Naruto's face but Sasuke really wished it were a rock.

"I'm not gonna stop till you tell me…and get of my couch! You're making it smell like sake!" Naruto yelled as he threw the pillow back at him. "GO AND WASH UP!" Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke.

"I was just feeling like having a drink ok!" Sasuke said as he walked to the bathroom.

"AND GET ME SOME MEDICINE!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the bathroom door.

"NO WAY! YOU GET IT YOU'RE SELF!" Naruto yelled as he started eating his ramen. "Plus I have to go and met Hinata" Naruto said as gulped down his ramen and ran to the door.

"Well get me some pain killers on the way!" Sasuke said as he stopped washing his handsome face and walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto smiled. "Hm, maybe…" then he ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Stupid baka…can't even get me one simple thing…" Sasuke grumbled as he laid back down on the couch. But then he heard the door open.

"NARUTO! I GOT YOU'RE PRESENT HERE! BUT YOU CAN'T OPEN FOR TWO MORE DAYS! YOU HEAR ME..." Sakura stared at Sasuke as he stared back. Sakura dropped the big box of secret ramen and was about to run away but in a split second Sasuke had a firm grip on he arm.

"Sakura…please…let me explain about the girl from sound" Sasuke said as he still held on too Sakura as she tried to pull away.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled as she started to cry and tried to get free from his grip.

"Sakura I had no choice" Sasuke said as he still held on to her arm.

"…What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she stopped crying but glared at him.

"Orochimaru tolled me I had to pick a woman from Sound to give me an heir but I couldn't pick…so Orochimaru did the picking…He picked Kin but I refused to be by her so Orochimaru picked Kin's younger sister Rin… At first I despised Rin but the more I got to know her the more I was able to stand to be by her…"

Sakura had tears in her eyes, as she felt hurt and betrayed. She tried to pull away again but failed.

"Please Sakura there is a reason I was able to stand to be by her…it was because…. she reminded me of you…" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura into an embrace.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she gripped Sasuke shirt.

"Rin was nothing at all like her older sister Kin…she was kinder nicer…like you but I also knew she wasn't you so I never really loved her…and I never made her try to have me heir…so you don't have to worry about that" Sasuke said as he held Sakura tighter.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as tears fell down her face and she returned the embrace.

"Sakura…I promise you well never have to worry about me loving a different girl…because you're the only one I need" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

"You promise?" Sakura asked as she burred her head into Sasuke's shoulder.

"I promise" Sasuke rested his head on Sakuras head.

**DON'T WORRY PEOPLE THIS STORY AINT OVER YET! I'M STILL GONNA WRITE …TWO MORE CHAPTER K!! **


End file.
